User blog:Scarly/The Pepper-Smith Family
The Pepper-Smith Family, is a fanfictional family made by Scarly. Children Allyson Anita Pepper-Smith Background Info Allyson is Gary and Cody's first born, her birthday is on the 14th of June, Cody was 25 when she was born. Allyson lived the normal life of any toddler, well the most normal a kid can get, with a mother and father that openly "despise" each other. She once visited England with her parents, and became addicted with the British version of Blues Clues. Personality Allyson, or Ally as she's called by Gary and Cody, is very perceptive, often seeing things her parents don't know about. She seems to be smart for her age, but has a cheeky side to her. She often repeats the insults Cody shouts at Gary. Appearance New Born She is described to have Gary's chocolate brown eyes, with a tuft of black hair - Cody's natural hair colour. She is also described by Gary to wear a pink bow. Age 3 She has black hair, that goes just past her shoulders. She resembles Cody a lot, but has Gary's eyes. Around the house she wears pink paw print pyjamas. Age 6 She hasn't changed much, in appearance. She wears a green dress, with white tights and black shoes. She carries around a white cat plushy, that she named White, like the dog on Blue's Clues name being Blue. Blake Gary Smith Background Info ''' Blake is Gary and Cody's second born child, his birthday is on January 12, Cody was 28 when he was born. Like his father, he has ADD. Allyson was very protective of him, as a baby, and still protects him now. His upbringing was the same as Allyson's, parents that argue a lot. '''Personality Blake is very quiet, almost like he is observing his surroundings. He hardly ever speaks, possibly because he mostly sucks on a pacifier. This could possibly be a excuse for him not to speak. Appearence New Born He is described to look just like Gary, with the chocolate brown eyes and a tuft of brown hair. Cody dresses him in blue, and puts a blue bow on his head to piss off Gary. Age 3 Blake has brown hair, in a sort of spiky style, brown eyes. He wears blue pyjamas with blue pawprints on it, when he's in the house. He is often seen sucking on a blue pacifier and carrying around a blue comfort blanket. Parents Caroline Pepper Background Info Caroline is Cody's workaholic mother. Caroline met Richard when she was 19 years old, at college. They didn't really much care about each other at the time. She was doing a fashion major, with the dream of being a fashion designer. He was doing a mechanics major, and a typical fraternity boy. They began dating during their last year at college, they found they couldn't stand to be around each other, so they where going to split up. But, Caroline discovered she was pregnant carrying Cody, so they had to get married. Cody was born five months after the wedding. They only stayed together for Cody, and would argue often. Caroline feared that this would have a long lasting effect on Cody, seeing her parents argue all the time. One night, Richard came home drunk, and started hitting Caroline. She had had enough, and told him if he didn't leave and never come back, she would take Cody and go herself. But, if she left, she would sue him for child support. If he left, he'd never have to pay a cent towards Cody's upbringing. Richard chose the latter. He packed his bags, and left. Caroline did the best she could, to take care of Cody. She wanted to provide a good life for her, to make up for the lousy start in life. After Richard left, she got a job in the Aquaberry store, in Old Bullworth Vale. Having a job was something she couldn't have before. In her lunch, she would doodle some outfits on napkins. She still aspired to be a fashion designer. One year after beginning work at the store, her supervisor saw one of her designs. He was quite impressed by it, and suggested that she put a portfolio together, so he could show it to the owner of the Aquaberry franchise. At the time, they were looking for something fresh and new, designed by a "unknown designer." Caroline saw a chance to live her dream, so she made a portfolio and gave to her supervisor. The owner of Aquaberry was extremely impressed, and offered her a large amount of money to design more clothes for them. She accepted. More stores became interested in her work, and asked her to design for them. A popular fashion magazine took interest in them, and offered her a job as their seamstress. But, the job would require moving out of Bullworth. She declined, because Cody had gone through enough upset losing her father, she didn't want to add uprooting her from her home to the list. She instead, designs clothes for small store chains. Occasionally selling some of her designs to fashion magazines. Personality ''' Caroline often worries that her daughter isn't "girly", and buys Cody more feminine clothes, to no avail. She is very lax in her discipline of Cody, because she doesn't believe that shouting at a child all the time accomplishes anything. She is often away attending fashion shows, or meeting up with the editor in chiefs of various magazines. She doesn't notice the effect this has on Cody. Caroline will never admit this to Cody, but she wishes that her daughter had married Derby instead of Gary. Her bestfriend is Joanne Smith, Gary's mum. It is unknown how long they have known each other, but they visit each other often, for a cup of coffee and a gossip. '''Appearance Caroline is 5ft7, has blue eyes just like Cody's, and has blonde hair. It is unknown if she is a natural blonde, or just dyes it. She is never seen without make up, or her jewellery. She always dresses fashionably. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts